The present invention relates to an air diffuser for use with a hand-held hair drying apparatus. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an improved air diffuser which is constructed from a plurality of a telescopically arranged members, permitting the diffuser to be extended for use and collapsed for storage or shipping.
It is well known in the personal care industry that a wide variety of air diffusing devices may be employed with a conventional hand-held hair dryer to improve the drying characteristics of the apparatus or to enhance various hair styling methods. However, the air diffusing devices presently in the market suffer from the disadvantage that they are relatively large and cumbersome, making it difficult to conveniently store the diffuser when not in use. In addition, the size of the prior art diffusers significantly increases the cost of packaging, shipping and display, thereby increasing the cost of the product to the consumer.
Accordingly, there is a need for an air diffuser for use with a hand-held hair drying apparatus which accommodates the size requirements necessary for proper hair drying uses but nevertheless is collapsible to minimize the space needed for storage and to reduce the costs of packaging, shipping and display.